


Страшная женщина

by Miarra, WTF_Capcom_2020



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Humor, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarra/pseuds/Miarra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Capcom_2020/pseuds/WTF_Capcom_2020
Summary: Данте обнаруживает, что у Вергилия неожиданно много общего с Патти. Вергилий пытается понять, в чем сила простых человеческих взаимоотношений. Патти по-прежнему хорошо играет в покер.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 15





	Страшная женщина

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - черная кошка Наташи Романовой

Людей из близкого окружения Данте объединяла одна общая черта: все они обожали его за что-нибудь отчитывать, и Вергилий, разумеется, не был исключением. Любые нотации отскакивали от Данте, как пули от Ямато, но его братец обзавелся манерой талдычить одно и то же с невыносимым чувством собственного превосходства, совсем как...  
— Ты совсем как Патти, — вырвалось как-то раз у Данте, и он тут же зажмурился, осознав, кого и с кем сравнил.  
Когда на него не обрушилась сотня синих лезвий, не раздался свист рассекающей воздух катаны и даже дураком его никто не обозвал, он осторожно приоткрыл один глаз. Вергилий хмурился, как будто силился что-то вспомнить, и Данте выдохнул с облегчением: точно, он же с ней еще не знаком.  
— Патти, Патти… Та женщина, встречи с которой ты избегал, когда?..  
Он не договорил, но можно было догадаться, что Моррисон успел разболтать про нее Ви, пока вел того в офис. Ну и трепло же этот Моррисон.  
— Да, она самая.  
Кивнув, Вергилий уставился в какую-то, видимо, невероятно интересную точку на горизонте, а Данте собрался было вздремнуть до следующего прорастания корней Клипота, но оказалось, что разговор еще не окончен.  
— Ты действительно предпочел бы обществу этой особы противостояние с отвратнейшим из демонов?  
— За что ты про себя так?  
— Не моя формулировка. Но все же?  
Вергилий до сих пор не проявлял интереса ни к кому из знакомых Данте, кроме своего сына. Но, возможно, даже ему в конце концов осточертело выслушивать одну и ту же историю про заварушку в Фортуне, как бы довольно он ни щурился каждый раз, когда Данте расписывал полученные от Неро увечья. И еще вдруг подумалось: а ведь если убедить Вергилия, что Патти страшнее Уризена (что в некотором роде недалеко от истины), то сравнение с ней будет ему даже льстить.  
— Поверь, ни один демон не обратит меня в бегство быстрее, чем Патти.  
Вергилий приподнял брови с несколько снисходительным видом, и краешек его рта дернулся в сторону.  
— Ты специально окружаешь себя устрашающими женщинами?  
Данте лишь горестно покачал головой.  
— Если бы. Но от них так просто не отделаешься, на то они и устрашающие.  
С того дня истории про Патти стали чем-то вроде ежевечернего ритуала, скрашивающего однообразные будни в мире демонов.  
«Еще в младшей школе Патти вымогала деньги у богатых женщин. Леди до сих пор покупает ей мороженое».  
«Как-то раз Патти прогнала грабителей из офиса с помощью одной лишь пилочки для ногтей. Теперь все местное ворье знает, что там, где плачут демоны, обитают чудовища».  
«Мне так часто прилетало от нее по голове, что у меня на черепе осталась вмятина. Вот, потрогай! ...В смысле “ни за что на свете”? Сам-то когда мылся в последний раз? Лет двадцать назад?»  
«И никогда, слышишь, никогда не играй с Патти в карты. Даже не пытайся. Эй, прямо сейчас у тебя на лице написано, что ты намерен разыграть с ней партию-другую при первом удобном случае. Вот поэтому и не играй. Она тебя оставит без штанов, без плаща и без Ямато, а больше у тебя все равно ничего нет».

К тому времени, как у Данте закончились и истории, и фантазия, как раз пришла пора возвращаться домой.  
— Я не буду здесь жить, — сообщил Вергилий, едва переступив порог офиса.  
— Увы, братец, у тебя нет выбора.  
Не к Неро же было его отправлять, в самом деле. Тот, конечно, не отказался бы приютить своего непутевого папашу, но, насколько было известно Данте, Неро дорожил своей нормальной жизнью, а Вергилий с «нормальной жизнью» был категорически несовместим. Оставлять же его без присмотра Данте еще не был готов... и, может быть, никогда не будет. Уже наоставлялся, спасибо. Другой вопрос, что он даже отдаленно не представлял себе, что делать, если в один прекрасный день тот все же захочет уйти. С него же не возьмешь подписку о невыезде... А обезоружить и запереть его где-нибудь в надежном месте будет не так-то просто, какой бы заманчивой порой ни казалась эта мысль.  
Но, на счастье Данте, Вергилий так ни разу и не попытался от него сбежать: ни в мире демонов, ни в мире людей. Может быть, ему некуда было идти, а может, он сам себе не доверял… Данте даже гадать не хотел, все равно он никогда не узнает правды. Ему хватало того, что сколько бы Вергилий ни хмурился, сколько бы ни кривил губы, а все равно каждое утро он обнаруживался на необжитой кухне, где пытался с переменным успехом изготовить какой-нибудь завтрак. Что ж, Данте умел ценить милости от судьбы: ему не приходится гоняться по двум мирам за владельцем Ямато, плюс порой перепадает сносная яичница. Что еще нужно человеку для счастья?  
Вергилию для счастья нужен был порядок, и первое время Данте честно пытался поддерживать какое-то его подобие на общей территории. Но быстро сдался: его организм не был предназначен для уборки, да и братец, судя по вечно поджатым губам, его усилия все равно не ценил. В итоге Данте пришел к справедливому, на свой взгляд, компромиссу: кому не нравится бардак, тот пусть и убирает, и Вергилию волей-неволей пришлось взять на себя бывшие обязанности Патти. Сама она, надо сказать, уже пару лет как открыла для себя феминизм и отказала Данте в «бытовом обслуживании». Что ж, если и существовал аналог феминизма для старших братьев с пунктиком на перфекционизме, то Вергилий ничего о нем не знал, так что поначалу он брезгливо собирал мусор, периодически швыряя его в Данте, а затем втянулся и даже разработал методику суперскоростной уборки с участием двойника, энергетических мечей и телепортации. Данте хватило милосердия оставить при себе все шутки про наконец найденное призвание, и лишь раз он предложил Вергилию при случае продемонстрировать свои таланты Патти.  
...Швабра угодила ему ровнехонько во вмятину на макушке. Эх, ничто так не наполняет ощущением домашнего уюта и тепла, как хороший удар по голове.

Одним воскресным утром Патти наконец появилась в офисе, не обманув ни ожиданий, ни опасений Данте. Дверь отлетела в сторону с такой силой, что стекло над ней жалобно звякнуло. Вергилий вскинулся было с дивана, но тут же замер, уставившись на облако розовых рюшей, а в голову Данте полетел нераскрытый подарок, который он в свое время передал через Моррисона. Поймав сверток перед лицом, Данте улыбнулся не без гордости за такой отличный бросок.  
Патти издала горловой звук, достойный истинной формы Вергилия.  
— Я остался без воды и света, чтобы купить тебе это платье! — тут же ушел в глухую оборону Данте.  
Патти фыркнула с презрением, достойным человеческой формы Вергилия. Черт, пора бы уже перестать их сравнивать, в мире нет двух менее похожих людей...  
— Ты остался без воды и света, потому что ты ленивый растяпа, не способный организовать собственную жизнь. И… — Патти рявкнула так, что более малодушный человек, наверное, тут же провалился бы сквозь землю: — ...не нужно мне твое дурацкое платье!!!  
Вергилия вряд ли можно было назвать малодушным человеком, но когда Патти метнулась к столу и подхватила с него несколько журналов, он вскочил на ноги. Данте подмигнул ему, чтобы не вмешивался, и прикрыл глаза, готовясь к возможно заслуженной трепке.  
— Мне! Нужен! Был! Ты! — каждое слово сопровождалось хлестким ударом журналами по лицу.  
— Да, да.  
— А ты! Опять! Провалился! В ад!  
— Как неосмотрительно с моей стороны.  
Он готов был с чем угодно согласиться, лишь бы на него перестали орать, но вдруг избиение прекратилось. Глаза Данте распахнулись в ту же секунду, как раздался сдавленный писк, и у него перехватило дыхание: за спиной Патти стоял Вергилий, приподнимая ее за шиворот, а она брыкалась, держась за воротник платья.  
— ПОСТАВЬ ПАТТИ!  
Рука Вергилия разжалась, и Патти тут же воспользовалась случаем запустить в него стопкой журналов. Он поймал их и сгреб в охапку.  
— Это — Патти?  
Данте кивнул, стараясь сделать вид, что вовсе не пытался выхватить пистолеты. К чести Вергилия надо было сказать, что тот, отважно кинувшись на защиту брата, все же оставил Ямато на диване.  
— Да, это Патти, Патти Лоуэлл, а ты еще кто такой?  
Патти разглядывала Вергилия со смесью любопытства, подозрительности и враждебности, все еще держась за горло. Может, так оно и к лучшему: пусть девочка сразу запомнит, от кого стоит держаться подальше.  
— Мой брат, Вергилий.  
Не потрудившись поздороваться, извиниться или хотя бы кивнуть, Вергилий опустил журналы на стол, выровнял их в аккуратную стопку, после чего отступил к своему месту на диване и поднял перед лицом раскрытую книгу, отгородившись ей, как ширмой.  
— Да, я вижу, — протянула Патти, а затем обернулась к Данте и ткнула ему пальцем в грудь.  
— Вдобавок ко всему прочему ты еще и скрывал, что у тебя есть брат!  
Данте пожал плечами.  
— Я сам не знал, что он у меня... еще есть.  
Он внутренне поморщился, услышав, как дрогнул собственный голос, и Патти, бесцеремонность которой порой перемежалась с приступами внезапной чуткости, тряхнула кудряшками и сменила тему:  
— Что ты говорил про платье?  
Данте вздохнул с облегчением: теперь-то примирение не заставит себя долго ждать. Шедевр от любимого дизайнера наверняка растопит сердце Патти... ну, Данте надеялся, что это окажется шедевр, за такие-то деньги.  
Он подхватил сверток со стола и широким жестом протянул перед собой, ухмыляясь во весь рот, но ухмылка быстро сползла с его лица: Патти разорвала ленту, развернула бумагу, и предвкушение в ее глазах сменилось неприкрытым разочарованием. В животе заворочалось то неприятное чувство, которое испытываешь, когда знаешь, что сел в лужу, но понятия не имеешь, каким именно образом. Патти подняла на него взгляд, укоризненный и горький, и печально вздохнула, качая головой.  
Ее вкусы изменились с совершеннолетием? Да нет, по ней не скажешь.  
— Тебе не нравится? — спросил он, как будто это и так не было очевидно.  
— Ты безнадежен. — Патти уронила платье на стол, даже не глядя на него. — Совершенно безнадежен.  
С этим трудно было не согласиться: он абсолютно не понимал, в чем виноват на этот раз. Патти тяжело вздохнула и снизошла до объяснения:  
— На нем же чуть ли не написано большими красными буквами: «МЕНЯ ВЫБИРАЛА ЛЕДИ».  
Данте лишь моргнул беспомощно.  
— А было бы лучше, если бы выбирал я?  
— ДА! — снова рявкнула Патти.  
— Я? На свой вкус? — недоверчиво переспросил Данте.  
Патти закатила глаза.  
— Ладно... буду иметь в виду.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что она хочет кожаные штаны и красный плащ с черепами. Женщины никогда не перестанут его удивлять.  
Едва за Патти закрылась дверь, он откинулся на спинку стула и покосился в сторону дивана с безмолвным вопросом: «скажи же, с что с демонами гораздо проще?». Его встретил ледяной взгляд, полный презрения и… обиды? Вергилий отбросил книгу, резко поднялся на ноги и направился к лестнице. Данте знал, что тот не обрадуется, когда поймет, что Патти — не нечто среднее между Триш, Леди и Беовульфом, но такой реакции не ожидал.  
Вергилий напоследок оглянулся на стол.  
— Очень остроумно, Данте.  
Сверху раздался еще один сокрушительный хлопок дверью, и Данте уронил голову на руки. В этот раз он понял, за что ему досталось (с демонами действительно было проще!). Он добавил к заказу Леди одну единственную деталь: предложил украсить платье вышивкой. И попробуй теперь докажи, что он просто набросал на листке бумаги первый пришедший в голову узор.  
Патти дулась на него три дня, Вергилий делал вид, что не дуется, ровно столько же. На третий Патти заявилась в офис, как ни в чем не бывало, в сопровождении Моррисона, который принес какую-то несрочную работу. Данте пропустил подробности мимо ушей и утащил Патти на примирительный чай в новую кондитерскую за углом, оставив своего агента на растерзание Вергилию. Или наоборот. Для чего держать в доме брата, если на него нельзя спихнуть скучную часть работы?  
Патти заказала больше пирожных, чем могла съесть, во всех подробностях расписала свою вечеринку века (он сделал грустный вид и в награду получил клубничную тарталетку), а затем перешла к расспросам про Вергилия. Данте отвечал максимально уклончиво, но не упустил случая выставить брата занудой, снобом, придурком и человеконенавистником — в общем, таким, какой он есть.  
Любопытство Патти было объяснимо: не каждый день твои старые знакомые обретают внезапных родственников. А вот когда Вергилий чуть ли не с порога встретил его вопросом «Она — человек?», Данте изрядно удивился. Что навело его на мысль, что Патти — демон? Да и вообще пробудило столь демонстративно угасший интерес?  
— У тебя есть в этом сомнения?  
— Обычный человек, безо всяких способностей?  
От требовательного тона и пронизывающего взгляда Данте стало не по себе.  
— Ну почему же... Убирается она чище, чем ты.  
Он пожал плечами и полез в холодильник за томатным соком, пряча закаменевшее от нехорошего предчувствия лицо. Если Вергилий прознал про дедулю Лоуэлла и имеет виды на плоды его трудов...  
— Это правда, что… — Вергилий сделал драматическую паузу. — Это правда, что однажды она вытащила тебя из мира демонов?  
Данте подавился соком и закашлялся.  
Все, его терпению настал конец. Пора подписывать с Моррисоном какое-нибудь соглашение о неразглашении. Надо же было из тысячи историй про Патти выболтать именно ту, о которой Вергилию знать совершенно точно не стоило?  
— Да, правда, — ответил сам себе Вергилий с торжественным кивком. — И каким же образом ей это удалось?  
Данте накрыл лицо рукой и внутренне застонал.  
Во-первых, он понятия не имел, какими словами нечто подобное можно объяснить Вергилию.  
Во-вторых, он в принципе не хотел об этом говорить.  
Он вернул сок на полку и взял вместо него бутылку пива.  
— Сколько раз я тебе рассказывал, что Патти — крепкий орешек? Не поверил — сам дурак.  
Он скрылся в своей комнате, делая вид, что не сбегает от разговора, а хочет пораньше лечь спать.

Бить демонов по последнему заказу Моррисона Данте отправился в одиночестве: Вергилий собрал информацию, договорился об условиях и на этом посчитал свою часть работы исполненной. Данте в целом не возражал, но немного удивился — он-то думал, Вергилий не упустит возможности поразмяться. Но, может быть, мелкие сошки были ниже его достоинства. Или ему захотелось отдохнуть от Данте. Или он наконец дозрел до того, чтобы повидаться с Неро… как знать.  
Разделение труда, пожалуй, оправдывало себя: оплата оказалась гораздо более внушительной, чем выбил бы сам Данте, и, может быть, даже Леди. Так что домой он возвращался в благодушном настроении и с большими планами на доставку пиццы.  
Когда он открыл дверь офиса, его мозгу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы обработать информацию.  
Вергилий занимал свое обычное место на диване. Рядом с ним — вернее, фактически на нем, сидела Патти, одна рука которой плавно смещалась вниз по его спине, а вторая обхватывала шею. Когда до Данте наконец дошло, что они не просто так уткнулись друг в друга лицами, а _целуются_ , он сам не понял, что сделал: то ли перешел в демоническую форму, то ли превратился в сгусток совершенно человеческой ярости. Результат был один: массивный стол Данте, который до сих пор казался совершенно неубиваемым, разлетелся в щепки от столкновения с черепом его твердолобого братца.  
Голос Патти вернул Данте подобие здравого рассудка, и он оглянулся, пытаясь сменить зверское выражение лица на осуждающее. Она встретила его взгляд с веселым любопытством, ничуть не испуганная и не пристыженная.  
— Да ты просто собака на сене.  
Он моргнул и тряхнул головой. Кровь все еще стучала в ушах. Какая собака, какое сено? Ему было не до загадочных иносказаний — место отступающей ярости занимало вязкое чувство вины. Он должен был предупредить Патти, рассказать ей все как есть без трусливых умолчаний. Дать понять, что его брат — не просто мерзкий тип, а смертельно опасный монстр. Кто, как не Данте, в ответе за тех людей, в общество которых его выпустил?  
Монстр, кряхтя, выбрался из обломков, пришибленный, немного ошарашенный, с кровью на носу. Вот! Должна же Патти увидеть, что нет в нем ничего привлекательного?  
— Молчи и стой там. А то я за себя не отвечаю, — Данте предупреждающие выставил дробовик.  
Вергилий в кои-то веки послушался и, не сказав ни слова, начал вытряхивать щепки из волос.  
Данте снова оглянулся на Патти, готовый к серьезному разговору, чувствуя себя лет на двадцать старше, чем есть. Однако стоило приступить к объяснениям, как Патти перебила его ничуть не менее легкомысленным, чем обычно, голосом.  
— Видишь ли, Данте, Моррисон, в отличие от некоторых, всегда снимает трубку, когда я звоню.  
Она накрутила локон на палец.  
— Думаешь, я не вытянула из него все, что он знает про твоего брата? А он не вытянул из Леди и Триш все, что известно им?  
Соглашение. О неразглашении. Срочно. Не только с Моррисоном, но абсолютно с каждым, кто когда-либо переступал порог этого офиса. Хотя… если Данте не придется пересказывать самые неприглядные части своей семейной истории, то, может, сплетничество — не такой уж и большой порок.  
Он вздохнул и потер лоб запястьем.  
— Вот и прекрасно. Тогда слушай: я тебе официально запрещаю в мое отсутствие приближаться к нему на расстояние в сто метров. В пятьсот метров. И… — Данте только сейчас заметил, насколько у нее глубокий вырез: — как насчет того, чтобы одеваться поприличнее? Куда смотрит твоя мать?  
Патти хлопнула ресницами.  
— Ты же сам мне это подарил.  
Ох. Черт. Он даже не присмотрелся… ни к чему, кроме выреза. И не заметил до сих пор, что сверток, который он бросил на столик в углу, оттуда в какой-то момент исчез. Лучше бы Вергилий его сжег. Леди что, забыла, что заказывает платье не для себя, а для Патти?  
Именно этот момент Вергилий выбрал для того, чтобы подать голос.  
— Данте. Вспомни, как ты сам одевался в ее возрасте.  
Ну конечно же, расчетливый засранец не сдался, а просто выжидал подходящего момента для контратаки. Данте, все это время державший его на прицеле, спустил курок, но было поздно: в глазах Патти появился хищный блеск.  
— Как он одевался в моем возрасте?  
— Так. Вон отсюда.  
Данте обхватил ее за плечи и развернул к выходу.  
— Нет, правда, как ты одевался в моем возрасте?  
— Тебе пора.  
Он открыл дверь и подтолкнул Патти в спину.  
— Я спрошу у Леди!  
— Я ей заплачу, и она ничего тебе не скажет.  
Данте, конечно же, не стеснялся — его стиль в любом возрасте был безупречен. Но не стоило наталкивать такую впечатлительную девочку, как Патти, на некоторые идеи.  
— Не ближе, чем на пятьсот метров! — выкрикнул он ей вслед и захлопнул дверь.  
Вергилий, с лицом которого происходило нечто странное, методично отряхивал плащ. Данте втянул в себя воздух, в котором пахло кровью. Этот запах, как и пролом в столешнице, приносил глубокое удовлетворение, но запоздало подумалось, что стоило выбрать другое направление броска. Ему нравился этот стол, к тому же в выдвижном ящике он хранил некоторые памятные вещи, которым совершенно не стоило попадаться Вергилию на глаза… Но тот, к счастью, не проявлял интереса к обломкам. Вместо этого он телепортировался к дивану и рухнул на него, откинувшись на спинку и уставившись в потолок.  
Данте плюхнулся рядом. Вытянул ноги, ссутулил плечи. Они помолчали некоторое время, а затем Данте запустил руку под полу плаща Вергилия и выудил оттуда пикового короля.  
Эх, Патти, Патти… кто вообще научил ее играть в покер?  
— Я не это имел в виду, когда говорил, что она оставит тебя без штанов.  
Вергилий отвел взгляд в сторону.  
— И не это имел в виду, когда предполагал, что вы найдете общий язык!  
— Избавь меня от своих плоских шуток. — Вергилий приподнялся и нашарил под собой остальную колоду. — Можешь просто сказать «я же говорил».  
— Я же говорил!  
Данте протянул ему короля. Вергилий начал тасовать карты.  
— И что ты получил бы, если бы выиграл?  
— Полный рассказ о том происшествии.  
Серьезно? Далось же оно ему. Так хочется посмаковать подробности унижения Данте?  
— Она в тебя влюблена, — сообщил вдруг Вергилий, по-прежнему не глядя на него.  
— Чего?  
— Патти. Она пошла за тобой в ад, потому что в тебя влюблена.  
— Ты дурак? — Данте уставился на него в недоумении. — Ей было лет шесть-семь.  
Вергилий нахмурился, сжал губы в тонкую линию, а затем дернул головой, как будто мысленно возражал чему-то. Возможно, представил себя на месте семилетней Патти и пришел к выводу, что уж точно не влюбился бы в Данте.  
— Тогда почему?..  
Вот, значит, какой вопрос его так сильно интересует. Почему одни люди бросаются в преисподнюю за случайными знакомыми, а другие — не бросаются даже за своими близкими? Что ж, ответа нужно искать не у Данте.  
— Говорю же, она совсем маленькая была. У детей нет чувства самосохранения. А у нее его и с возрастом не появилось, похоже. Как и мозгов, — Данте все еще злился. На Патти, на Вергилия. На себя.  
— Значит, все дело в малолетстве и глупости? Это и есть секрет?  
— Может быть, — пожал плечами Данте. — Я же говорил, что ты совсем как Патти. Вы оба проваливались в мир демонов по самым идиотским причинам.  
— Сказал человек, попавшийся в ловушку полного ничтожества. — Вергилий поморщился и угрюмо добавил: — Хотя тебе-то что. Не прошло и десяти минут, как тебя кто-то спас.  
Данте развел руками.  
— А я всегда говорил, что есть вещи поважнее, чем твоя драгоценная сила.  
— Дружба с маленькими девочками?  
— Да! — воскликнул было Данте с чувством… и тут же вспомнил, с кем разговаривает.  
— Но ты, — он наставил на Вергилия палец, — ты от маленьких девочек держись подальше, понял?  
Вергилий слегка растерянно наклонил голову. Вид у него был задумчивый.  
— А в сторону Патти даже не дыши. Я серьезно.  
Вергилий вынырнул из своих размышлений, присмотрелся к Данте и кивнул.  
— Она спасла тебе жизнь, и ты заботишься о ней, — тихо сказал он.  
Все, разумеется, было несколько сложнее, но для Вергилия, наверное, сойдет и такое объяснение. К тому же Данте пришел в голову удачный способ его развить.  
— Между прочим, если бы она не спасла меня, тебя бы тоже тут не было! Так что, братец, ты перед ней в долгу.  
Вергилий нахмурился. Вряд ли ему грело душу осознание того, что он чем-то обязан Патти Лоуэлл, но его представления о справедливости не позволят ему отбросить эту мысль  
— Так что держись от нее подальше, — пришел к самому логичному на свой взгляд заключению Данте.  
— Не могу обещать, — пожал плечами Вергилий. — Она-то, очевидно, не станет следовать твоим запретам. А от нее, как ты выразился... «так просто не отделаешься?».  
Данте выставил перед собой руки со сплетенными пальцами и потянулся. Второй раунд, значит? Или первый. Прошлый раз и дракой-то не назовешь, скорее это было предупреждением. Что ж, если придется силой вбивать в дорогого братца правила поведения в своем доме и в своем мире, то так тому и быть.  
Эффектным жестом, который Патти освоила лет в четырнадцать, Вергилий перекинул карты из руки в руку.  
— Сыграем? Если я выиграю, ты не будешь вмешиваться в мои взаимодействия с другими людьми.  
О черт. Данте провел рукой по лицу.  
Патти знакома с Вергилием всего ничего, а уже научила его плохому.  
Кроме шуток — страшная женщина.


End file.
